F R A M E D
by KatieK101
Summary: After Mousewhisker is framed for a crime he didn't commit, he is exiled from ThunderClan. And while Mousewhisker doesn't know know how it could get any worse, a certain RiverClan she-cat believes that this is finally her chance. (MousewhiskerxMinnowtail)
1. Prologue

**Hello KatieKats, and those who have never heard that word before :_) **

**If it isn't already obvious, I'm starting a new story. I just deleted "Carried Away" because I ran out of inspiration for it (I fully plan to write it again one day!), and this is an idea I've wanted to write for awhile, so here it is! **

**It was supposed to be up Saturday, but Saturday was my birthday (I turned fifteen!) and I couldn't find the time. So with my excuse out of the way, I hope you enjoy this :) Mousewhisker and Minnowtail are one of my favorite 'what if' couples, and hopefully when I finish this, you'll love them just as much! **

**Don't forget to answer the Question of the Day and leave a review – they make me smile :) **

* * *

**Disclaimer – If I owned Warriors, Mousewhisker would have ended up with _someone _by now! **

* * *

"Murderer!"

"Exile him from ThunderClan!"

"Kill him and let the ravens pick his bones!"

Furious and hurt yowls filled the light new-leaf air, and although a part of Mousewhisker said to defend himself against the harsh accusations, he couldn't bring himself to do it. The body of Amberpaw, his apprentice, lay sown across the bright green grass in front of him. Her usual sandy gray fur was colored crimson red.

Blood.

_Her blood_.

Mousewhisker was stunned into silence.

"**Enough**," Bramblestar boomed, speaking so that he could be heard over his subjects' voices. His dark amber eyes scanned the cats gathered before him, before coming to rest on Mousewhisker. "Mousewhisker," he started calmly, "explain yourself."

When Mousewhisker still couldn't bring himself to speak, his brother Berrynose stepped beside him. "How foolish are some of you?!" He questioned rudely. "This is _Mousewhisker _and _Amberpaw _we're talking about! They spent every second of the day training, and Amberpaw would never shut up about what an amazing mentor Mousewhisker was. I mean, seriously, it's like she didn't know how to talk about anything else!"

Hazeltail cut in before Berrynose got too off track. "Amberpaw adored Mousewhisker, and he was clearly proud of how far she's come in her training. What motive could he possibly have?" Despite the white and gray fur bristling along her spine, Hazeltail managed to remain calm and thoughtful.

His siblings' words certainly had an affect over some of their clanmates, who looked thoughtful and murmured quietly to one another, but the majority still resembled a bunch of ferocious badgers.

"How do we know it wasn't a spur of the moment type of murder?" Thornclaw asked loudly. "Perhaps Mousewhisker became too caught up in a battle training session and-"

"Thornclaw!" Hazeltail cried, her face coated in betrayal. The she-cat's mate shrugged but didn't say anything else.

Cloudtail lunged forward at Mousewhisker, snapping the gray and white tom out of his shocked daze and back into reality. "Th-this piece of rotten crowfood murdered my daughter!" He screeched. Mousewhisker felt something snap inside of him and he pulled his lips back to reveal his pearly white teeth.

"I never murder Amberpaw!" He snarled. "I loved training her; she was intelligent, caring, and always up for anything, no matter how ridiculous it seemed." Just for a moment, Mousewhisker's fierce reserve crumbled down, and his throat tightened. "I-it was because she trusted me. She trusted me to keep her safe, and to never put her in harm's way."

A dangerous glint entered Mousewhisker's bright green eyes. "I would never hurt Amberpaw," he said, carefully and slowly. "I would never betray her faith in me."

Cloudtail lashed his fluffy white tail. "Then explain her death to me! You took her out training this morning, and when you came back she wasn't with you! Now she's dead!"

"Cloudtail, withhold yourself." Bramblestar growled, before returning his gaze back over to the tom in question. "But Cloudtail does raise a critical point; if you didn't murder Amberpaw, then who did?" Mousewhisker felt his confidence waver.

"I-I don't know," he admitted softly. "I told Amberpaw that we were going hunting today, but that we would split up. I would go by the old thunderpath and she would hunt by the sky oak. When I was finished I went and found her and informed her that I was going back to camp, and that she could join me if she was finished. But she insisted on staying, and said that she wanted to catch a squirrel especially for Sandstorm." Mousewhisker risked glancing at the sharp-tongued elder, who had bowed her head in grief. Amberkit had been her niece, and a favorite of all the elders.

The young warrior went on. "I said that she had until sundown to find a squirrel, and she promised to be back by her curfew."

At that last part Mousewhisker couldn't help but feel like he had been clawed. _"She promised me she would be back. She promised me that she would be okay by herself, and that she would see me as soon as she returned to camp. She **promised **me. She lied." _

Amberpaw had never lied to him before

Mousewhisker had to shake his head to rid his mind of those thoughts. Amberpaw didn't have a choice; she had been murdered. "When the sun started to set, I sent Snowpaw and Lilypaw to search for her by the Sky Oak, while I looked for her in the rest of the territory. I didn't know she was… I didn't know about her until I arrived back at camp." Mousewhisker trained his pleading green eyes on Bramblestar. "Please Bramblestar, you have to believe me! I would never hurt Amberpaw!"

Bramblestar hesitated and his amber eyes darkened. Mousewhisker knew what he was thinking; _what would Firestar do? _Even though the great leader of ThunderClan – the leader that took Mousewhisker and his family in as kits – had died eight moons ago, Bramblestar was only just blooming into the powerful leader ThunderClan needed him to be.

Mousewhisker hoped that he was finish growing soon; ThunderClan needed the wisdom required of a leader now more so then ever. The white-chested warrior took his leader's silence as an opportunity to take in his clanmates expressions, and attempt to determine whether or not they believed him.

Thornclaw stood next to Hazeltail, but Mousewhisker guessed that it was more to support his mate rather than his mate's brother. Alongside them were Berrynose, who had dug his claws deep into the dirt, but shot his brother a reassuring look when their eyes crossed paths; Daisy, who was anxiously lashing her fluffy creamy-colored tail, kept her eyes trained on Bramblestar. Mousewhisker thought he saw dread in his mother's eyes.

Mousewhisker's half-siblings, Toadstep and Rosepetal, stood firmly beside Daisy. Also supporting Mousewhisker were Briarlight, Foxleap, and Ivypool, and Mousewhisker tried to smile gratefully at his friends, but it probably turned out into a grimace.

Moving on Mousewhisker noticed Snowpaw and Dewpaw, Amberpaw's brothers, shooting daggers at him. The gray and white tom felt resentment start to bubble up in his stomach; only a few hours ago the pair of brothers adored him, but now they thought he had murdered this sister out of cold-blood. Typical loyalty.

However the fire in Mousewhisker's belly dimmed when he saw Brightheart sobbing into Cloudtail's pelt, while her mate licked her head soothingly. The poor white and ginger queen looked like a wreck, and hadn't stopped crying since she saw her daughter's mangled, bloody body. Mousewhisker wondered if it reminded her of when a group of dogs got a hold of her.

Also shooting pointed looks and accusing glares at the tom on trial was Birchfall, Whitewing, Molepaw, Spiderleg, Dovewing, Seedpaw, and Lilypaw.

Then there were the couple cats who looked undecided, occasionally twitching their tail tips as they debated on who to believe. Those cats were Blossomfall, Brackenfur, Lionblaze, Poppyfrost, and the newest queen, Cinderheart. Squirrelflight also looked conflicted as she padded over to whisper something in Bramblestar's ear, to which he nodded.

However he didn't see _her_. He tried cranking his neck around to see if he could catch a glimpse of her snowy white fur, or perhaps he could be lucky enough to glance at her striking sky blue eyes. But alas, Mousewhisker's attempts to find his best friend were rendered fruitless.

Finally Bramblestar spoke, "Squirrelflight and I have come to a decision." Mousewhisker momentarily forgot about his search and he looked back at his leader, ears perked. "Whether or not I believe Mousewhisker is telling the truth doesn't matter if my clanmates do not feel safe patrolling alongside him, or sharing a den with him. With that being said I will leave the decision up to my fellow clanmates." Mousewhisker's stomach churned uneasily. It was obvious that the majority of his clanmates didn't believe in his innocence, but instead of making a scene, he only nodded.

However Berrynose had other plans, and lashed his stubby tail. "Of course what you believe matters!" He hissed. "You're the leader of ThunderClan! If enough mouse-brained fools vote my _innocent_ brother out of ThunderClan, you'll stand by that decision, even if you don't believe it?!"

"Berrynose," Bramblestar rumbled warningly, and narrowed his dark amber eyes. "I would expect more from my former apprentice."

"Well I would expect **loads **more from _my former mentor_!" The creamy-colored tom snapped.

Mousewhisker decided to step in before his brother took things too far. "Berrynose, calm down," Mousewhisker soothed. Berrynose's head shot around and gave his brother a look of disbelief.

"But-"

"_Calm down_," Mousewhisker cut him off. When Berrynose looked ready to protest he smiled gently. "Don't worry about it, I'll be fine." Berrynose opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again, before ultimately decided to pout and not say anything.

Bramblestar nodded in Mousewhisker's direction before clearing his throat and explaining his plan. "Jayfeather proposed that each clanmate has one vote on whether or not Mousewhisker stays in ThunderClan. If they think that he should, then they will go and stand to the right on the fresh-kill pile and by the sunningstones. If they believe him to be guilty, they will go to the left and stand beside the camp entrance. Does everyone believe this to be a fair idea?"

Bramblestar looked pointedly at Mousewhisker, who waited a second before nodding. He felt obliged to say something nothing came to mind.

Then the dark brown tabby tom glanced at Daisy, Berrynose, and Hazeltail. Although worry was splashed clearly across his mother's face, Daisy nodded. "I trust ThunderClan to make the right decision." She meowed, before smiling reassuringly over at her gray and white son.

"I don't think it matters if we approve of the idea or not." Hazeltail said bitterly, refusing to make eye contact with their leader. Mousewhisker bit his lip as Bramblestar's gaze shifted to Berrynose, and Mousewhisker quickly smiled at his brother, before he created another scene.

The creamy-colored tom caught the smile and sighed, before standing to his paws and looking at his clanmates. "Does _that _look like a cold-blooded murderer to any of you?" He questioned. His question was met with silence, and Berrynose trotted confidently over to the sunningstones. Soon Daisy, Hazeltail, and the rest of Mousewhisker's supporters followed suit.

After they were settled Cloudtail, Whitewing, Snowpaw and Dewpaw padded over to the camp entrance. Not long after that Birchfall, Spiderleg, Bumblestripe, and Dovewing followed them. All that was left were the undecided, the elders, Bramblestar and Squirrelflight, and surprisingly, Brightheart.

Poppyfrost was the first to stand up, and after glancing over at her mate Berrynose, said firmly, "I've known Mousewhisker ever since we were kits. While he may be fierce in battle, he simply isn't capable of murdering his own apprentice, or any of his clanmates for that matter." Mousewhisker blinked his vibrant green eyes thankfully at the she-cat, as she walked over to join her mate.

Cinderheart murmured something to Lionblaze, before standing to her paws and walking heavily over to Mousewhisker's supporters. Not a second later Lionblaze was by her side, helping the very pregnant queen along.

A few uneventful heartbeats later, Seedpaw and Lilypaw stood up and silently joined the group by the camp entrance. Molepaw followed them, but Cherrypaw left to join Mousewhisker's family. The two she-cats had been close to Amberpaw, and it was suspected that Molepaw had been crushing on Mousewhisker's apprentice, so while their choices hurt, they didn't surprise anyone. But what did surprise Mousewhisker is when Blossomfall stood up and joined them as well.

"Blossomfall!" Mousewhisker gasped. The tortoiseshell she-cat paused to glance at her Dark Forest training partner.

"It's nothing personal Mousewhisker," Blossomfall started with pleading amber eyes. "But we both did some regrettable things in the Dark Forest, and after seeing you do them I… I just can't erase the doubts in my mind." Mousewhisker knew that if he replied he would most likely scar the apprentices, so he kept his jaws shut and refused to look at the she-cat as she took her place beside Dovewing.

Brackenfur stood up and joined those who thought Mousewhisker was guilty. Jayfeather joined those who thought he was innocent.

Just then Mousewhisker saw her; _Icecloud_. The captivating she-cat had been sitting behind Dustpelt, but was now in plain sight. Mousewhisker watched his crush with baited breath as she stood up, blinking her vibrant blue eyes unsurely, before glancing over at the tom in question. Mousewhisker felt a small stab of betrayal as she looked at him, questioningly.

Icecloud was one of his closest friends, and it was obvious to everyone that they had a thing for each other. The fact that she didn't immediately believe in his innocence stung, but he tried not to let it show as he gave her the briefest of headshakes. He didn't kill his apprentice.

Icecloud understood what the gray and white tom was trying to convey to her, and a faint smile played across her lips as she nodded at him, before joining his supporters. Mousewhisker released a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

Not many cats were left now, and the odds seemed to be in Mousewhisker's favor, much to his relief. There were only the elders, Bramblestar and Squirrelflight, and for some reason, still Brightheart.

Dustpelt stood up stiffly and without a word, padded over to those who believed Mousewhisker had committed the crime in question. Sandstorm and Purdy followed him, however Graystripe resided with Mousewhisker's supporters.

Fifteen cats believed Mousewhisker was impeccable. Sixteen cats thought he had murdered his own apprentice. Three cats remained in the center of the clearing. One cat seemed unaware of the situation as she continued to sob, uncontrollably.

Was this really happening right now? Was there actually a possibility that Mousewhisker could be exiled from the only home he could remember? Surely this was all just a twisted, demented nightmare, right?

But as he caught sight of the mangled body of his once beautiful apprentice, Mousewhisker knew that it was not in fact a dream, but reality.

And as Mousewhisker continued to stare at the unmoving body of his beloved apprentice, he realized something; this was reality. Amberpaw's sandy gray pelt was coated in rich, think scarlet blood. A long gash cascaded down her throat, where a steady stream of blood refused to stop running. She had a couple of nicks and cuts all throughout the rest of her body.

This was reality.

This wasn't on accident.

Someone had purposely murdered his apprentice. And it wasn't Mousewhisker.

It took all of the green-eyed tom's willpower not to unleash a cannibalistic growl as the realization continued to set in. How could someone do this to her? How _dare_ someone do this to Amberpaw! Sweet, considerate, playful Amberpaw.

They would pay. Mousewhisker would make sure of it.

Bramblestar's meow slashed through the ThunderClan warrior's revengeful thoughts. "I will not be choosing a side," he informed the clan. Mousewhisker blinked his vibrant new-leaf colored eyes, momentarily forgetting about his vendetta.

"W-what? Why not?!" The gray and white tom demanded. Bramblestar switched his cool amber gaze from his deputy and mate, to Mousewhisker.

"Because my vote won't matter. Only two more cats are left to choose a side, and unless there is a tie, my opinion won't matter." Mousewhisker wanted to scream with frustration. _Of course _his opinion mattered! Maybe it wouldn't make a difference number wise, but heck, Mousewhisker wanted to know his clan leader's opinion!

But Mousewhisker had a feeling that going into a destructive fit – or screaming – wouldn't be very benefiteal to his current situation, so he kept his paws grounded and jaws clamped shut.

However he did smirk a little when he heard Berrynose 'cough', "scardy-mouse!" under his breath. The smirk widened when he heard a loud '_thwack_', which undoubtedly came from Hazeltail trying to keep her brother in line.

Squirrelflight gathered her paws from under herself and sat up, keeping her regal composure as her own bright green eyes connected with Mousewhisker's. Squirrelflight's eyes were narrowed and filled with puzzlement as she studied the tom in front of her. Mousewhisker held his breath and prayed that StarClan would be merciful.

Then the bright orange she-cat smiled. "Don't make me regret my choice, Mousewhisker." The ThunderClan deputy teased gently, before padding over to his supporters. Mousewhisker let out a sigh of relief and felt as if the moon had been lifted off of his shoulders.

That is, until he saw who the last cat was: Brightheart.

Mousewhisker's tail tip twitched. He would have thought that Brightheart would be the first cat to go against him, but here she was, the very last. The cat that held Mousewhisker's future in her paws.

Mousewhisker felt a sense of dread wash over him.

Brightheart had finally stopping sobbing, and she looked at Mousewhisker with watery blue eyes, completely empty of any emotion that didn't resemble sorrow. When their eyes met Mousewhisker felt his throat start to close up. Amberpaw had been Brightheart's daughter, and the ginger-patched queen had often dotted upon her lovingly. Mousewhisker remembered how much respect Amberpaw held for her mother. How much she admired her. The gray and white tom hadn't given Brightheart much thought – he had been in too much shock – but now that he thought about it, he realized how much pain Brightheart must be feeling.

Mousewhisker tried to swallow the emotion that clogged his throat. "Brightheart, I promise you that I didn't kill Amberpaw." He felt a sob coming on and desperately tried to push it back on. "I-I loved her, just like you. I miss her too."

Silence cloaked the clearing as Brightheart let out a shaky breath. "I-I believe that you're innocent Mousewhisker. I saw the way you and A-Amberpaw interacted; the joy you brought to each other's eyes. But… Mousewhisker, I'm so sorry, but _someone _has to pay. I can't just let Amberpaw go when I feel like her life was ended for nothing." Brightheart looked down at her paws, and Mousewhisker knew what was coming next.

"No," he whispered, desperation evident in his tone. "Brightheart, _please_ don't do this to me. I-I'll find the cat responsible for this, I promise! Amberpaw won't die in vain! Just don't do this!" His voice had risen with every word until Mousewhisker was almost shouting, but then it lowered again. "Please Brightheart, please…"

Brightheart let out a shoulder racking sob as looked away, attempting to avoid Mousewhisker's pleading green eyes. "I'm sorry Mousewhisker," she repeated softly. "But someone has to pay… someone has to pay."

When Brightheart stood up, Mousewhisker knew that it was over.

He closed his eyes, not wanting to watch as Brightheart trotted solemnly over to the camp entrance. He didn't want to see the stunned face of Daisy, as she realized that her son would be banished. He didn't dare meet Berrynose's horror-filled eyes when it struck him that he would never hunt alongside his brother again. He couldn't bare the see the tears that were undoubtedly streaming down Hazeltail's face, as she refused to accept the fact that she would never sleep next to her brother again.

He knew he couldn't handle the betrayal that would spark in his friends' eyes. The betrayal they couldn't help but feel when it dawned on them that their friend was leaving ThunderClan forever.

So when Mousewhisker opened his eyes again, he kept them trained on the regretful expression on Bramblestar. "Mousewhisker, I truly am sorry to say this, but I hereby exile you from ThunderClan."

"**_No_**!" Daisy screamed, heartrendingly, and when Mousewhisker risked glancing at her he saw that she was being restrained by Foxleap and Poppyfrost. "No Bramblestar, please, reconsider!" She begged, even though she knew her attempts were fruitless.

Mousewhisker wanted to turn away, but when his mother collapsed into a sobbing heap of fur, he felt his paws start to make their way over to her. No one tried to stop him, and once he reached her side, Mousewhisker tenderly rasped his tongue over her tears, the way she used to do when he hurt himself as a kit. "It'll be okay," He murmured soothingly.

Daisy shook her head sadly. "No," She argued. "No, it won't be okay. This isn't okay, Mousewhisker! You didn't kill Amberpaw, I know you didn't!" Mousewhisker felt like someone was poking his heart with an extended claw. Watching his mother go into hysterias was a worse torture then the Dark Forest would ever think of.

"I'll be fine, Daisy." He whispered, sounding much calmer then he really felt. "I promise I won't disappear forever. I'll find a way to see you again." From behind him Bramblestar cleared his throat, alerting him that he had to go.

Mousewhisker looked up from his cream-colored mother, and when he did he was met with a pair of ice blue eyes. There was so much Mousewhisker wanted to tell Icecloud, but he didn't know how to start. "Icecloud, I-"

"I know," she cut him off, smiling weakly. "I know."

The gray and white tom leaned forward and licked her ear. "Take care of everyone for me, please?" He asked. Icecloud nodded curtly.

"Of course," she meowed, before softening her striking blue eyes. "Please be safe Mousewhisker."

This time it was Mousewhisker who nodded, before glancing at his supporters. "I'll miss you guys." He said.

"We'll miss you too, Mousewhisker." Ivypool replied, sadness clear in her eyes. Everyone echoed her.

Mousewhisker tried to smile at them, but he doubted it was successful. Then he turned around and padded softly over to the last two cats he owed a good-bye to; neither could look him in the eye. "Oh come on," He muttered, coming to a stop I front of his siblings. "Don't let me leave without-"

He was cut off when Hazeltail threw herself into him, and buried her head in his soft downy fur, sobbing. "I-I-I'll miss you s-so mu-much!" She hiccupped. Mousewhisker sighed and covered her ears in swift, reassuring licks.

"I'll miss you too, little sis." He whispered.

"W-we're the s-same a-age!"

Mousewhisker chuckled and licked her head once more. "I know that." Then he removed his gaze from his sister's shaking form, and met Berrynose's grief-filled eyes. "Take care of her?" He asked, gesturing to Hazeltail. "Make sure that she doesn't get pregnant anytime soon?"

"M-Mousewhisker!"

"And if she does, then make her name a kit after me?" Hazeltail tried to growl through her tears, but it came out more like a muffled sob, resulting in small laughs from Mousewhisker and Berrynose. When the laughter died down, they became serious again.

"Of course," Berrynose responded, trying to keep his dignity in tack. However, he soon discovered that letting his brother be exiled without showing any ray of emotion was going to be impossible, and he sighed, before also burying his face in Mousewhisker's fur. "ThunderClan won't be the same without you." He muttered.

Mousewhisker licked his ear. "Nothing will be the same without you. Who am I supposed to cause trouble with now?"

Berrynose pulled away and smiled grimly. "I guess you'll have to create an army of squirrels or something. Maybe train them to fight like cats, or propel acorns?" The green-eyed tom snorted.

"That **must **be the most idiotic suggestion you've ever had." His forest-green eyes softened. "I'm going to miss them."

"Maybe you can train you squirrels to make them?" Berrynose offered. For the first time that evening, Mousewhisker gave a genuine smile.

"I just might do that." He replied. Bramblestar appeared at his shoulder.

"Mousewhisker, you have to leave now," he reminded the young warrior. Mousewhisker frowned.

"Alright," He said quietly. Hazeltail hiccupped again before pulling away from her brother, and backing up to stand next to Berrynose. "I'll miss you both… immensely. You're the best siblings I could have ever wished for." Mousewhisker told them. Hazeltail smiled grimly, and Berrynose ducked his head, trying to hide the tears that started to form in his eyes.

After scanning his friends once more, Mousewhisker nodded to them, before turning around and heading over to the camp exit. He didn't stop to acknowledge those who sided against him, or dip his head respectfully to Bramblestar.

But just before he set a paw out of camp, he turned his head around, and his new-leaf colored landed on the unmoving body of Amberpaw.

"I'll find the true culprit responsible for this, and I'll avenge your death, Amberpaw. You won't die in vain; I promise."

* * *

**Question of the Day**

**What is your favorite Mousewhisker couple? **

* * *

**Alliances**

_**ThunderClan ~  
**_

**Leader: **Bramblestar – Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy: **Squirrelflight – Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Leafpool – Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes – former medicine cat

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Jayfeather – Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors: **Briarlight – Dark brown she-cat

Brackenfur – Golden brown tabby tom **(Apprentice: Dewpaw) **

Cloudtail – Long haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart – White she-cat with ginger patches

Spiderleg – Long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes **(Apprentice: Snowpaw)**

Thornclaw – Golden brown tabby tom

Whitewing – White she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall – Light brown tabby tom

Berrynose – Cream colored tom

Mousewhisker – Gray and white tom **(Apprentice: Amberpaw)**

Hazeltail – Gray and white she-cat

Lionblaze – Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Cinderheart – Gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost – Tortoiseshell she-cat

Foxleap – Reddish tabby tom **(Apprentice: Cherrypaw) **

Icecloud – White she-cat with blue eyes **(Apprentice: Lilypaw) **

Toadstep – Black and white tom

Rosepetal – Dark cream she-cat **(Apprentice: Molepaw)**

Bumblestripe – Very pale gray tom with black stripes

Blossomfall – Tortoiseshell and white she-cat **(Apprentice: Seedpaw)**

Ivypool – Silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Dovewing – Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices: **Molepaw – Brown and cream tom with green eyes

Cherrypaw – Ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Seedpaw – Very pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Lilypaw – Dark tabby she-cat with white patches with dark blue eyes

Snowpaw – Snowy white tom

Amberpaw – Gray and white she-cat

Dewpaw – Light gray tom

**Queens: **Daisy – Cream long-furred she-cat

**Elders: **Purdy – Plump tabby former loner

Sandstorm – Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Dustpelt – Dark brown tabby tom

Graystripe – Long-haired gray tom

_**RiverClan ~**_

**Leader: **Mistystar – Blue-gray she-cat

**Deputy: **Reedwhisker – Black tom **(Apprentice: Birdpaw) **

**Medicine Cat: **Mothwing – Dappled golden she-cat

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Willowshine – Gray tabby she-cat

**Warriors: **Pebblefoot – Mottled gray tom **(Apprentice: Spottedpaw)**

Mallownose – Light brown tabby tom

Duskfur – Brown tabby she-cat

Petalfur - Gray she-cat

Minnowtail – Pretty dark gray and white she-cat **(Apprentice: Aspenpaw) **

Robinwing – Tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Rushtail – Light brown tabby she-cat **(Apprentice: Ripplepaw) **

Troutstream – Pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossyfoot – Brown and white tom **(Apprentice: Lakepaw)**

**Apprentices: **Aspenpaw – White tom with gray legs and patches

Lakepaw – Dark brown tabby tom

Birdpaw – Black and gray she-cat

Ripplepaw - Sleek silver tom with white tabby stripes

Spottedpaw – Small tortoiseshell she-cat

**Queens: **Graymist - Pale gray tabby she-cat (expecting Reedwhisker's kit)

**Elders: **Mintfur – Light gray tabby tom

Icewing –White she-cat

_**ShadowClan ~  
**_

**Leader: **Rowanstar – Ginger tom

**Deputy: **Smokefoot – Large black tom

**Medicine Cat: **Littlecloud – Elderly brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Greenpaw – Russet colored she-cat

**Warriors: **Scorchfur – Dark brown tom

Applefur – Mottled brown she-cat **(Apprentice: Bluepaw) **

Crowfrost – Black and white tom

Ratscar – Brown tom with a long scar across his back

Snowbird – Pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt - Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Tigerheart – Dark brown tabby tom **(Apprentice: Finchpaw) **

**Apprentices: **Finchpaw – Dark gray she-cat

Bluepaw – Blue-gray she-cat with dark gray spots

**Queens: **Pinenose – Black she-cat (expecting Ratscar's kits)

Dawnpelt – Creamy colored she-cat (expecting Smokefoot's kits)

**Elders: **Ivytail – Black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

Shrewfoot – Gray she-cat with black feet

_**WindClan**_

**Leader: **Onestar – Small brown tabby tom **(Apprentice: Deerpaw) **

**Deputy: **Emberfoot – gray tom with two dark gray paws

**Medicine Cat: **Kestrelflight – Mottled gray tom

**Warriors: **Crowfeather – Dark gray tom

Owlwhisker – Brown tom

Whitetail – Small white she-cat

Nightcloud – Black she-cat

Leaftail – Dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Heathertail – Light brown tabby she-cat

Sedgewhisker – Brown she-cat

Sunstrike – Tortoiseshell she-cat with a large mark on her forehead

Boulderfur – Large gray tom

Furzepelt – Gray and white she-cat

**Apprentices: **Dapplepaw – Light golden she-cat with white spots

**Queens: **Swallowtail – Dark gray she-cat (expecting Emberfoot's kits)

**Elders: **Weaselfur – Ginger tom with white paws


	2. Chapter 1 - Exild and Forbidden

**Hello KatieKats!**

**Framed was met with strong enthusiasm, much to my relief, and my goal is to eventually make you all Mouse x Minnow shippers :) Unlike the Shadows Trilogy and Thistles in the Snow, there will be more then one point of view, which is fun to write.**

**Also, yes I am aware that Mossyfoot is not only a she-cat, but was also Minnowtail's apprentice, but when I was half-way through the chapter I was too in love with the backstory to change it. So in Framed, Mossyfoot is a tom who used to be one of Minnowtail's best friends :)**

**Don't forget to look at the review replies to see what I had to say to you, answer the question of the day, and leave a review - they make me smile :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer – If I owned Warriors, Mousewhisker would have ended up with _someone _by now, and Minnowtail would be an option in the character categories.**

* * *

**Mousewhisker's POV   
**

"_I can't believe we're going hunting!" Amberpaw exclaimed, as she bounced along her mentor's side. _

_Mousewhisker smiled and nodded, fully aware that hunting was Amberpaw's favorite task. "You've been working so hard on everything else, I thought you deserved something easy." He meowed, after explaining his plans for that evening. Amberpaw grinned happily at her gray and white mentor. _

"_Thank StarClan," She breathed. "I was afraid that today would be another day of tree climbing."_

_Mousewhisker shook his head. "Nope. Besides, tree climbing isn't my strong suit either." Amberpaw tilted her head, curiously. _

"_Really? But you seem so great at everything." As soon as the words left her mouth, Mousewhisker noticed a rosy pink blush appear on his apprentice's cheeks. _

_It wasn't a secret that Amberpaw fancied her mentor, it was simply a subject neither of them had addressed. After all, Mousewhisker suspected that Amberpaw knew of his own crush on Icecloud, and he had never seen a reason to bring up the topic. Even if he didn't feel the same way about Amberpaw, he did love her with all of his heart, and the two were quite close, even for a mentor and apprentice. _

_Mousewhisker would go to the ends of StarClan to protect Amberpaw, and he had a feeling she would do the same for him. _

_The gray and white tom's whiskers' twitched in amusement. "I bet you wouldn't say that if I told you the story of how I almost fell out of a tree as an apprentice." _

_Amberpaw's light golden eyes widened and she gasped, "No!" But Mousewhisker nodded, despite her disbelief. _

"_It's true." He meowed. He stopped walking when he reached the Sky Oak, and glanced at Amberpaw. "Are you sure you're alright hunting by yourself?" Amberpaw nodded determinedly. _

"_I'll be fine. Besides, it'll prepare me for my warrior assessment." Mousewhisker raised an eyebrow. _

"_You mean your assessment that's three moons away?" He asked. _

_Amberpaw giggled, a small blush appearing on her cheeks. "Um, yeah, that's the one." Mousewhisker chuckled and swiftly licked her ear. _

"_Just checking. Alright, if you're sure they you'll be okay on your own, I'll see you later." Amberpaw shot him a fleeting smile as she ducked her head and turned around, and started towards the forgotten thunderpath. _

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

_Mousewhisker thought that his hunt had gone well as he dug up his two mice and a thrush. It wouldn't break any records, but it would help restock the fresh-kill pile that had slowly dwindled during the recent leaf-bare. _

_Snatching his three pieces of prey off the ground, he made his way over to the forgotten thunderpath, where he had assigned Amberpaw to hunt. _

_Sunlight gently cascaded from the gaps trees, silently dappling the forest in warm, honey colored patches. A butterfly fluttered past Mousewhisker's muzzle as he continued his trek, and off in the distance he heard a bird's song, softly calling to her babies. _

_It was a perfect afternoon, the picture of new-leaf, and Mousewhisker had no choice but to smile. _

_He was convinced that Amberpaw would love it as well. The sandy gray she-cat had been born towards the end of leaf-fall, and her most vibrant memories took place in leaf-bare. She had yet to experience the true warmth of the sun on her fur, or had the pleasure of listening to the breeze whisper through the trees. While Mousewhisker wasn't a very sentimental cat – according to Poppyfrost, most toms weren't' because they were too mouse-brained to appreciate the simple things in life – he knew that Amberpaw was a very dreamy she-cat. He was positive that the new-leaf season would absolutely memorize her. _

_And when Mousewhisker finally stumbled upon his apprentice, his theory became fact. _

_Amberpaw was sitting in a practically green patch of grass, golden eyes closed blissfully as she took in the serene sounds and pleasant scents. Her back was turned towards her gray and white mentor, and she looked so peaceful that Mousewhisker hated to disturb her. _

_Padding silently over to his apprentice, Mousewhisker sat down beside her. "I hope you managed to catch something before you decided to take a break." He said, his tone light and conversational. He knew he should probably scold Amberpaw for slacking off when he had given her a task, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not when she looked so at peace. _

_Amberpaw's eyes slowly fluttered open as she came out of her blissful daze. "Catch something?" She echoed softly, a frown tracing her lips. "Catch something…" And then her eyes shot open in realization. "Catch something! Oh StarClan, I was supposed to be hunting! Mousewhisker I'm so sorry, I was hunting, honestly, but then I stopped to take in the scenery and-"_

_"Whoa Amberpaw," Mousewhisker soothed his frantic apprentice, not bothering to cover up his amusement. "Calm down. You're not in trouble, and I'm not mad." _

_Despite Mousewhisker's assertions, Amberpaw couldn't quite meet his brilliant new-leaf green gaze, instead developing a sudden interest in her paws. "Are you disappointed, though?" She whispered so softly that her voice was almost carried away by a passing breeze. _

_Mousewhisker blinked and shook his head. "Of course I'm not disappointed in you, Amberpaw. This is your first time really getting to witness new-leaf, and it's not even fully arrived yet. I suspected you might get a little carried away." And then, leaning down until his whiskers tickled her ear, he murmured, "Amberpaw, you will never disappoint me, no matter what you do. Understand?" _

_The sandy gray she-cat exhaled a sigh of relief, before looking up to meet her mentor's eyes. Her own amber eyes had regained their spark that Mousewhisker had grown so fond of, and she smiled gently. "Thanks Mousewhisker." She whispered. _

_The gray and white mentor flicked his apprentice with his thick, sleek tail and said, "No problem. Now come on. You can help me carry my catches back to camp." Amberpaw started to nod, before hesitating and then stopping altogether. Mousewhisker raised an eyebrow. _

_"Is there a problem with that?" He asked._

_His fluffy gray apprentice shook her head. "No, not really. It's just… I feel bad about not catching anything." Mousewhisker shrugged. _

_ "Don't worry about it. We'll go hunting again tomorrow, and I'll stick with you, so that you don't get distracted."_

_Amberpaw shuffled her paws. "I would love to, but I was wondering… could I just stay out a little while longer, so that I can try to catch something?"_

_Mousewhisker frowned. He had already told Amberpaw that she wasn't in trouble, so why was she so desperate to make a kill? _

_Amberpaw must have read her mentor's expression, because she smiled brightly. "It's for Sandstorm," she clarified. "She's been really depressed lately, and I wanted to catch a squirrel, just for her." When Mousewhisker didn't look convinced she hastily added, "Squirrels are her favorites…" _

_"I don't think so Amberpaw." Mousewhisker said with a shake of his head. "It'll be sun-down soon, and if you got hurt, or something happened to you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." _

_Amberpaw scoffed, teasingly. "What's the worst that could happen to me? An army of livid squirrels could launch acorns at me? A herd of frightened mice could trample me?"_

_Mousewhisker's facial features betrayed no amusement, as he deadpanned, "Ha ha. Frankly, I'm more concerned about a gang of furious bunnies attacking." Amberpaw giggled and playfully shouldered Mousewhisker. _

_"I think I could handle a couple of bunnies." She responded, before looking up at him with pleading golden eyes that rivaled that afternoon sun. "Please Mousewhisker! I promise to be safe, and I'll race back to camp as soon as I snag a squirrel!" _

_ Mousewhisker still wasn't thrilled at the prospect of Amberpaw hunting alone, while he was back at camp, but finally he gave in and nodded. "Alright, fine. But if you don't have a squirrel by sun-down, come straight back to camp. If you do manage to catch one then come back as soon as you deliver the killing blow. Do you understand?" _

_Amberpaw squealed softly with delight, before recomposing herself and nodding in a sophisticated manner. "Of course," she said smoothly. The green-eyed ThunderClan tom shook his head, displaying his amusement._

_"Whatever you say, Amberpaw. See me as soon as you arrive back at camp so that I know you made it back safely. And remember: be careful." Amberpaw looked like she was starting to grow impatient as she nodded, indicating she understood, and started urging Mousewhisker to leave. _

_"I know, I understand, I'll be careful. See you at sun-down!" Mousewhisker shook his head again as he turned around and started walking back to camp. _

_"See you tonight then." He said, already padding back to camp. _

_Amberpaw hesitated before calling after him, "Wait, Mousewhisker!" Mousewhisker paused and glanced back around at his routinely-eager apprentice. He raised an eyebrow questioningly. _

_"Yes?" He replied._

_Amberpaw shuffled her paws – a habit she did when she was nervous - and asked, "Do you remember when you said you almost fell out of a tree as an apprentice?" Mousewhisker blinked, not at all expecting her question. _

_He nodded, "Why?" _

_Amberpaw looked sheepish as she smiled. "When I get back to camp, can you tell me the story?" Mousewhisker felt a small smile tug at his lips. Amberpaw had a special way of appreciating the simpler things in life - like the new-leaf season or a story from her favorite warrior - that reminded Mousewhisker how lucky he was to be her mentor. Honestly, the request shouldn't have caught the ThunderClan tom off guard. _

_Amberpaw had a love for stories. She was the only apprentice that Mousewhisker knew of who still visited the elders for a story when she wasn't busy. It was probably a reason why the elders adored her so much. Sometimes, when Amberpaw would cleaning out the nursery, Mousewhisker would pass by and hear her telling stories to Daisy and Cinderheart, and Cinderheart's unborn kits. It would always make Mousewhisker smile softly; there was something so genuine, so innocent and sincere about how much Amberpaw treasured the stoires that no one else cared to listen to. _

_So of course, he purred and complied and said, "Sure thing. But only if you hurry up and catch that squirrel." Even from where he stood a couple fox-lengths away, Mousewhisker could hear his apprentice's purr. _

_"Really?" Giving a small bounce of delight, she asked, "Do you promise?" _

_"I promise, Amberpaw." _

******~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

Mousewhisker awoke with a jolt, his vibrant forest green-eyes shooting open, his breathing labored. Almost at once memories of last night came flooding over him like a broken dam, shoving what happened back into his face. "_Amberpaw was murdered. Bramblestar gave ThunderClan the power to choose. I was exiled." _

What a wonderful way to start off the morning.

Mousewhisker swallowed in an attempt to dampen his dry throat, and quickly surveyed his surroundings. He noted the bright green forest behind him, the cluster of reeds he had made into a make-shift nest, and most importantly, the lake that sat before him. It didn't take StarClan to figure out that he had fallen asleep by the lake, where the four clans called their home.

The gray and white-chested tom stood up with a sigh, and shook out his thick, fluffy pelt. He tried to rebuild his mentally broken dam, in hopes that the dreadful memories would cease and stop torturing his mind.

However, that wasn't an easy task when he started to remember his dream; the last time he had seen Amberpaw, alive and breathing. He felt his facial features melt into a bittersweet expression. On any other occasion he would be grateful for the dream, gladly welcoming it with open paws. But right now, it was the last thing that Mousewhisker wanted to remember.

Amberpaw was gone. She had been murdered. She would never complete her apprentice training, or receive her warrior name, or have the perfect family she always dreamed of.

Mousewhisker wondered if he had been a part of the perfect family.

He also wondered if could of somehow prevented any of this from happening. Why didn't he command Amberpaw to come back to camp with him? She wouldn't have disobeyed a direct order. Or why didn't he stay behind himself to help her catch the squirrel she so desperately wanted? Maybe he could have sent Amberpaw back to camp, and catch the squirrel for her.

_"There are so many things I could have done differently," _He thought, feeling guilt start to claw at his stomach. _"I am – was – her mentor. I could have made sure that none of this happened. I could have protected her. I should have learned from when she almost drowned!"_

_"I let her down." _

And yet, those thoughts were nothing compared to his next realization: his very last words to Amberpaw were 'I promise'. He broke that promise.

He never got the chance to tell her the story.

* * *

**Minnowtail's POV  
**

Minnowtail stuck her head out of the warrior's den, quickly scanning the RiverClan camp with her intelligent amber eyes, before exhaling with relief. _"Good," _she thought to herself. _"No sign of him anywhere." _

However her relief was threatened when Birdpaw appeared, bouncing happily over to the dappled gray and white she-cat, an energetic smile engulfing her features. "Hey Minnowtail," she chirped brightly. _"Oh-no. Please StarClan, say she did what I asked of them!"_

"Hi Birdpaw," she greeted wearily. "Um, you and the other apprentices did what I asked you to, right?" Birdpaw slammed her gray paws into the soft green grass, coming to a stop right in front of the she-cat.

"Yep!" She exclaimed. "We told him that you went fishing as soon as the bright, shiny sun popped up!"

_"Well that's not exactly how I worded it, but I suppose it works." _Minnowtail smiled gratefully at the young apprentice. "Thanks Birdpaw, I knew I could count on-"

"Minnowtail, hide!" An urgent voice called, and before she could even process who the voice belonged to, she was suddenly thrown into the back of the warriors den, and a heavy weight settled on her upturned stomach. The amber-eyed she-cat groaned and glanced up, and noticed Aspenpaw sown across her white belly.

"Aspenpaw!" She gasped. "What in StarClan's name do you think you're doing?!" She demanded. Her apprentice opened his mouth to speak, when Birdpaw poked her head into the den.

"Minnowtail? Aspenpaw? What's going on- ohh, prey pile on Minnowtail!" And before either cat could stop her, Birdpaw launched herself across the den and landed on the duo, prompting them to both groan this time.

"What. Is. The. Meaning. Of this?" Minnowtail asked, her pearly white teeth gritted.

Aspenpaw shook the black and gray she-cat off of him before shooting her a disdainful glance, and then jumping off himself. "I was trying to warn you – Mossyfoot knows we were lying to him!" Minnowtail sucked in a breath of air.

"B-but Birdpaw said you fooled him!"

The RiverClan she-cat's face was masked with complete confusion, and she blinked her dark blue orbs. "Because we _did_ fool him; I told him the lie myself!" Birdpaw narrowed her eyes. "Are you lying again Aspenpaw? Like when you blamed Ripplepaw for burying a dead fish in Spottedpaw's nest? Or when you hid Mintfur's favorite rock, and said a talking fox stole it? Or like the time-" Aspenpaw shoved his tail across the she-cat's mouth, cutting her off, and started taking before his mentor had time to question him about his mischievous deeds.

"Birdpaw ran away to find you before _someone_ cracked under the pressure." He said, and shot an accusing look at the three other apprentices who gathered in the opening of the den.

"Sorry," Spottedpaw murmured, developing a sudden interest in her paws. "But you didn't see the way Mossyfoot's eyes pierced into my soul, and how his claws started kneading the dirt as he questioned me."

Ripplepaw rolled his electric blue eyes. "He just asked you why you looked ready to hurl, and even then he only glanced at you for all of three seconds before you started blabbering like a bubbling brook."

Birdpaw huffed, "Spottedpaw, why didn't Dawnflower name you Timidpaw, or Can'tkeepasecretpaw?"

"Or Screw-uppaw," Aspenpaw threw in.

"Aspenpaw!" Minnowtail scolded, gently chuffing her apprentice over the ear. Although... she didn't necessarily disagree with Timidpaw.

After giving her head a quick shake to clear it, the pretty RiverClan warrior gazed at Lakepaw; the unofficial leader of the pack of rowdy apprentices, and Mossyfoot's apprentice. "How far away is he from the camp?" She questioned.

Lakepaw didn't look pleased as he meowed, "He'll be here any seco-"

"Minnowtail!" A voice called, interrupting Lakepaw and causing Minnowtail's dark blue eyes to widen. "_Oh –no…" _

Minnowtail closed her eyelids and inhaled, attempting to sooth her frazzled nerves. "Alright, this is what we'll do. Aspenpaw and Ripplepaw will distract him, and then," But Minnowtail stopped speaking when she opened her eyes again, and barely caught sight of Lakepaw's brown tabby tail disappear from the den. Dust was scattered into the thick air, and someone had stomped all over Robinwing's nest.

It was obvious that the apprentices retreated as soon as she closed her eyes.

"Cowards," Minnowtail muttered.

"Minnowtail!" A voice suddenly exclaimed, and the black and gray she-cat flinched when she recognized Mossyfoot. The brown and white tom stuck his head into the warrior's den, and a smile lit up his face when he spotted the object of his quest. "I've been looking all over for you!"

The white-masked she-cat avoided eye contact with the tom as she stood up and shoved past him, out into the sunlight-filled camp. "Well I've been trying to avoid you," she grumbled under her breath. However her journey was cut short when she felt a heavy weight slam down on her tail, and it took all of her willpower not to hiss with pain.

"What was that, my sweet?" Mossyfoot asked innocently, and when Minnowtail glanced back at him she saw he had is head cocked to one side, as if the tom couldn't quite compute what "his sweet" had said.

The dark gray and white she-cat stubbornly pushed away the tears that threatened to form in her glassy-eyes, and kissed away any pride or dignity she had left. Unless she wanted some sort of "punishment", she would have to suck up to Mossyfoot.

Shoving any curses she wanted to fire at the tom deep in her throat, she plastered a fake smile onto her face and trotted over the brown and white tom, and laid her head across his sleek chest. "I said _we_ should go get something to eat," she meowed and glanced up at him, her captivating blue eyes filled with mockingly-false affection. "I was thinking some sort of water bird. A duck, perhaps?"

When Mossyfoot purred and licked Minnowtail's ear, the she-cat lost any of her previous apatite. If she ate anything now she would undoubtly throw it back up. "That sounds like a marvelous idea," he agreed, in the sickingly sweet voice he reserved only for her. "Why don't I pick us out a warm spot to eat, and you can choose the duck. Does that sound fair enough, my beautiful she-cat?"

_"**No**. That sounds like **the most horrendous** suggestion **I've ever heard**! I would rather join **WindClan**! I would rather **chew off** and **eat** my own paws!" _ "That sounds like a brilliant idea, Mossyfoot. I'm so glad you thought of it!"

_"**Liar**!" _Minnowtail's mind snarled at her. But what else could she say?

Mossyfoot nodded, as if the matter had been solved. But then again, maybe in his eyes, the matter _had _been solved. But never in Minnowtail's eyes.

The brown and white tom flicked her muzzle with his sleek tail, and Minnowtail resisted the urge to chomp down on it. "Good. I'll go pick out the spot. You should hurry up before there aren't anymore ducks," Mossyfoot advised.

Minnowtail bit back a stinging retort, (_"We live in RiverClan! Ducks are a main source of prey!"_), and forced out a purr as the RiverClan warrior abandoned the den. But as soon as Mossyfoot was out of ear-shot, that loving purr transformed into a cannibalistic growl.

How **dare** he! How dare he, the cat Minnowtail used to train alongside, dominate her like she belonged to him! They weren't even mates!

However, that didn't stop rumors from flying around the clan like wildfire. The entire clan was waiting with perked ears for the announcement to be made, and for the rumors to be confirmed and become factual. "Well they can go chase their own tails," Minnowtail grumbled darkly. "I will never agree to be his mate!"

Thankfully Mossyfoot had yet to bring the topic up to Minnowtail, but the amber-eyed she-cat knew that it was only a matter of time before the question formally arose.

As these realizations spun around in the pretty she-cat's head, she found that the raging fire in her belly had slowly dimmed. In a way, the whole situation was Minnowtail's fault.

She was the one who had led him on as an apprentice; she was the one who once said she could picture them as mates; she was the one that had bluntly admitted she found him handsome.

But this was moons and moons ago, back when Minnowtail was only Minnowpaw, and Mossyfoot was Mossypaw. Before she outgrew her feelings for him. Before she wisened up. Before she realized that what she felt for her denmate was only a simple attraction; hardly even a crush.

Before she met someone that she fell heads over paws in love with.

Before she met _Mousewhisker_.

Yes, Mousewhisker. The handsome, charming, strong _ThunderClan_ warrior. The tom that was so off-limits that he was downright forbidden! The tom that Minnowtail would never be able to become mates with, or raise a family with, or snuggle with during the long, bone-chilling leaf-bare nights.

The tom that Minnowtail's heart ached for more than anything else RiverClan, or even StarClan for that matter, had to offer her.

But compared to the warrior code none of that mattered. In everyone else's eyes their love, no, _Minnowtail's_ love, could never be justified. It would be forever remembered as a tragic mistake, or a shamed romance. Something that the clans' would try so hard to forget and bury, and to pretend never existed.

Minnowtail felt frustrated tears prick her eyes. It wasn't like Mousewhisker harbored these same feelings for her, which strangely made things easier for Minnowtail. They encouraged her that a shared future for the both of them could never be a realistic possibility. Those seemingly discouragingly thoughts are what kept her in RiverClan, and out of ThunderClan.

"Minnowtail," Mossyfoot's dreaded voice echoed clearly in the warrior's den. "Are you coming, my beautif-"

"I'll be right there," Minnowtail cut him off. She didn't want to hear the rest of his alluring complements. No matter what he said, no matter what he called her, it could never be enough to earn back Minnowtail's affections.

Mossyfoot's lips pulled into a tight, strained line, and Minnowtail knew that he had dropped the 'perfect mate' act, and tried his go-to tactic. "Well get a move on," he ordered. "I've already picked out a spot to eat in the middle of the camp, and arranged a border patrol with Aspenpaw and Lakepaw. I thought we could spend the day together."

Minnowtail wanted to howl with frustration; what would it take for Mossyfoot to leave her alone?! Would a stern visit from a StarClan cat help, because Minnowtail could arrange that! She was quite close to Willowshine, thank you very much!

"That sounds delightful," Minnowtail said through gritted teeth.

Mossyfoot nodded, and Minnowtail thought he would leave to let her cool off, but if Minnowtail had learned one thing about her childhood-best friend it was that he was always a step ahead.

"And Minnowtail," Mossyfoot called in that StarClan forsaken voice, "you still need to work on making your eyes a little more genuine." Mossyfoot's voice lost the sugary sweet tone, and his hazel eyes darkened. "Every time I look into them, all I see is the scorching fire of a thousand burning suns."

That was it.

"What a poetic threat!" She spat in the tom's face.

Mossyfoot growled and shoved his muzzle next to her ear. "Watch what you say to me, my dear, sweet water-lily." Minnowtail gasped when she heard the hidden message in the once-beloved childhood nickname, and before she could get her thoughts in order, she raked a paw across the brown and white warrior's muzzle.

Mossyfoot hissed and stumbled backwards, surprised by the sudden impact. Minnowtail's amber eyes burned with defiance as she growled softly, "No." Her meow was firm, and even though she didn't elaborate, she knew that Mossyfoot understood her, clear as day.

After the hazel-eyed tom recovered from the impact, he glared at her before crisply saying, "Hurry up. We've run out of time for breakfast, and the patrol will be waiting." Then he spun around and stormed out of the den, not waiting for a response.

Minnowtail found herself rooted to the ground like a strong oak tree, unable to put one paw in front of the other. She wanted to scream so badly, to release all of her caged frustration, but she couldn't.

_"Water lily," _ he had called her.

So she did the only thing could…

She crumbled onto the ground and cried…

* * *

** Next Chapter **

**Mousewhisker and Minnowtail come face to face, and Minnowtail tries to pursue Mistystar to let him stay in RiverClan while he investigates Amberpaw's death.**

* * *

**Review Replies**

**Emberclaw - Really? I made you cry? Please forgive me for taking cheer in that :) The prologue was supposed to be emotional, so I was glad I accomplished that goal. And I agree that Mousewhisker is an underrated character, especially in the romance department. So what did you think of this chapter? What was your favorite part? **

**DBZ Warrior Chick - Huh, interesting username, but I like it. I'm glad that your a fan of mine and Framed.****So what did you think of this chapter? What was your favorite part?**

******EmberskyofShadowClan - Oh Embersky, how you spoil me with your long, appreciative reviews :) You're right about the Casting of Stones and I'm glad you noticed the reference. As for Bramblestar, I have to admit that I don't love him right now because of "Bramblestar's Storm". I accidentally read some spoilers, and they kill off several of my favorite characters who had amazing potential, so... I won't be reading it anytime soon. Moving on I loved writing the Brightheart scene, and it was inspired from one of my favorite scenes from one of my favorite tv shows :) Lastly, you know how I feel about my cliche and theatrical endings ;) I'm a little worried about writing a mystery story, but the romance factor should even it out xD So who do you hope to see next chapter?**

**Amberstorm223 - I actually didn't notice Millie was dead until you said that xD But I despise Millie, so we will leave her dead. And possibly locked out of StarClan, so she can't interfere with Silverstream :3 Now I must think of an appropriate death for Millie - any suggestions? Oh, and before I forget, I'm glad that you're enjoying the story! **

**Sorrelheart - I used to be obsessed with them, but then the Erin's confirmed Fallen x Holly, so… now I seriously ship Mouse x Ice. But I've always loved Mouse x Minnow. Anyway, glad you're enjoying the story! W****hat did you think of this chapter? What was your favorite part? **

**ScipioPB - *Sigh* Oh how I used to adore them. Then Holly discovered Fallen, and then she died, and things went downhill from there. So yes, Icecloud is the right answer x3 So w****hat was your favorite quote from the story? **  


**Lolkat123 – Yes, poor Mousy indeed. As for Amberpaw's murderer, I actually JUST decided on who it was xD I changed my mind about ten times because I wanted it to have the perfect ending, but I finally satisfied myself. Out of curiosity, who do you think committed the crime? What clan do you think there from? It could easily be a cat from WindClan or ShadowClan, not just RiverClan or ThunderClan ;) And when I say sandy colored, I don't mean bright ginger. I mean like a very pale kind of sandy. Like Thrushpelt from "Bluestar's Prophecy"; he was often described as sandy gray. And Mouse x Ice is currently my favorite as well! **

**Moonbeam141 – Thank you, dearie :) Is there anything you saw I could improve on, or something/someone you would like to see happen? I love getting this kind of feedback – they fill me with new ideas! **

**Jeffrey Dahmer – Honestly, it wasn't so much that I ran out of inspiration for the story, but that no one seemed to really love the idea. I'm quite spoiled. I'm used to my chapters averaging 8 to 13 reviews per chapter, and when the newest update only received 2 chapters, I pretty much cut my loses. I wanted to work on a story that I was dying to write, that I thought would recive more attention. So far I believe I made the right move. And I agree that he didn't. Ironically enough, I think the most romantic movement he made was with Minnowpaw, when he can't stop gushing about her. **

**Tansywish – Oh, please, you're not being rude in the slightest! Thank you for the correction, I'll get right on that! And I know you're a KatieKat, and I'm thrilled to have such devoted follows, such as yourself! So what did you think of the chapter? What was your favorite quote? **

**Amberflame805 – Thank you, Amberflame! It was a pretty great birthday :) So what did you think of the chapter? What was your favorite part? **

**Golde Coast – It's fine, Kiwi :3 No harm done! And thank you much – this is the story where I'm working on my suspense and mystery skills. I have a different skill set I'm trying to improve on for every story. "Dark Shadows" is my darkish story, as that was probably obvious. "Thistles in the Snow" is where I'm really trying to improve my third person POV, as well as developing strong side characters. Hopefully it shows! **

* * *

**Question of the Day **

**Which cat do you think is in the worse situation? Mousewhisker, who was exiled for murdering his apprentice, when he was framed; or Minnowtail, who is suffering for leading a cat on as an apprentice, as well as knowing that he true love belongs to another clan. **


	3. Chapter 2 - You Could Be a RiverClan Cat

** Hey KatieKats :) How is everyone?**

**I don't have much to report other then I seriously adore these apprentices and... I HAVE A NEW BETA :D Leafsplash-of-ThunderClan has graciously agreed to beta this story, and so far, has been an absolute gem! Make sure to check out her stories. You won't regret it ;)**

* * *

**Disclaimer – If I owned Warriors, Mousewhisker would have ended up with _someone _by now, and Minnowtail would be an option in the character categories.**

* * *

"Come on Minnowtail, we're leaving!" Minnowtail's brother, Pebblefoot, called into the Warrior's den as the she-cat licked the last tufts of her back down.

Once the pretty dark gray and white she-cat was convinced that none of her earlier hysterics showed through her collected composure, she threw her brother a playful look and padded lightly out of the den. "Why so eager?" She asked.

"Why so slow?" Pebblefoot retorted, though a teasing glint entered his dark blue eyes.

Minnowtail fought to keep a smile on her face as she walked beside her brother over to the camp exit. _"Because my childhood best friend is a fox-hearted coward, and I would rather not patrol with him." _She thought bitterly, as said fox-hearted coward came into view. Mossyfoot's stance was friendly and relaxed as he chatted easily with Reedwhisker, as if he didn't have a care in the world. As if he hadn't just threatened the she-cat he was obsessed with.

It actually offended Minnowtail.

Birdpaw and Lakepaw stood beside their respective mentors, while Aspenpaw and Spottedpaw waited for theirs to arrive. As soon as Aspenpaw caught sight of Minnowtail he narrowed his light blue eyes, as if he were trying to stare straight through his mentor. Minnowtail shot her apprentice a warning look, silently telling him to keep his jaws shut.

After Aspenpaw accidentally witnessed Mossyfoot and Minnowtail fighting, he had been very protective over his mentor, going so far as to almost attacking Mossyfoot. Minnowtail often had to warn him not to do anything rash. However, having the five apprentices aware of her secret definitely came in handy.

"Took you long enough!" Reedwhisker meowed when he also noticed the siblings. "Come on, we're burning daylight."

Minnowtail forgot about Mossyfoot and her nosy apprentice for a moment as she smirked. "Worried Graymist will kit without you?" She asked. The RiverClan deputy huffed but said nothing, alerting Minnowtail that she was correct.

As the patrol started on its way, things started swinging into routine. Pebblefoot walked beside Spottedpaw, trying to coax the shy apprentice into a conversation; Reedwhisker tried to keep Birdpaw from darting off to the nearest puddles, and when Aspenpaw saw that Mossyfoot fell into line beside Minnowtail, he looked disgusted for a moment before settling into step beside Lakepaw.

"What took you so long?" Mossyfoot asked gruffly. Minnowtail guessed that he was still unhappy about how she clawed his muzzle, and felt a sense of satisfaction wash over her.

"When the tom you used to be best friends with threatens to drown you, your pelt tends to get a bit ruffled," Minnowtail replied, bitterly.

Mossyfoot's dark hazel eyes softened a fraction, and he scooted closer to Minnowtail so that their pelts brushed. "Oh, waterlily, you know I didn't mean it." He murmured.

And that's what hurt the most; Minnowtail _wanted _to believe him.

She wanted to believe that every time he said he didn't mean it, he meant it. She wanted to be able to sigh softly, to look at him with adoring amber eyes, to bury her head into his sleek fur, and to say, "I know you didn't."

But that would never – could never – be a possibility.

So instead she pulled away and glared at him. "I told you to never call me that again." They were speaking in hushed tones to avoid attention, but Minnowtail noticed the apprentices glancing back at them every so often, desperation to help their friend shining in their eyes.

Mossyfoot frowned. "You used to love when I called you that."

"Yes," Minnowtail growled quietly, fighting to keep her voice down. "And then that nickname took on a completely different meaning to it!"

The brown and white tom looked accusingly at Minnowtail. "And whose fault is that?"

Minnowtail gasped at the accusation. "Are you suggesting it's _my fault_?!" She demanded. "_I_ never tried to drown _you_!" She spat.

Mossyfoot growled and thrust his muzzle close to her ear. "Keep your voice down!" He hissed.

"What are you going to do? Threaten me again?!" Minnowtail challenged, her light amber eyes burning with hatred as she looked upon the tom that used to make her heart speed up. Mossyfoot's hazel eyes were overflowing with defiance as he returned her gaze, but slowly they started to empty.

"We don't have to fight," he whispered, switching his gaze to the dense ground beneath them. "We could stop pretending to have something that we don't, and start working towards making that kind of relationship a reality." Minnowtail swallowed as Mossyfoot dared to lift his eyes. "We could-"

"Minnowtail," Reedwhisker said loudly, interrupting the duo. "I want you and Aspenpaw to go remark our scent border by the lake." Minnowtail tried not to let her relief show as she nodded and bounded towards the border, her apprentice hot on her paws.

"Thank StarClan for Reedwhisker," Minnowtail muttered under her breath.

Because, just for a second, Minnowtail had been tempted to believe him.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"What did he say to you?" Aspenpaw questioned as soon as they were out of earshot. "Did he threaten you again? I swear to StarClan, if he so much as _lays a paw on you_, I'm going to shred him!"

"You won't touch him," Minnowtail said sternly. "If you do I'll see to it that you'll never be made a warrior."

"It would be worth it," Aspenpaw grumbled under his breath. Despite the situation, Minnowtail smiled a little. She had grown immensely fond of all the apprentices, but if she had to choose one to mentor, Aspenpaw would always be her choice.

The dark gray and white she-cat gently nudged her apprentice with her muzzle. "You _do _remember that I'm a warrior, and more then capable of defending myself, right?"

Aspenpaw didn't respond.

Sighing, Minnowtail went on. "I understand why you're so protective over me Aspenpaw; if it were Voletooth who was in some sort of harm, I would want to do everything in my power to defend him. However," Minnowtail went on, taking a firm edge to her voice, "if Voletooth wanted me to not interfere, I would obey my mentor and trust him."

"Voletooth is dead." Aspenpaw said dryly, trying to disprove Minnowtail's logic.

The white-masked warrior rolled her amber orbs. "My point still stands, Aspenpaw."

The light gray and white tom was silent for a couple minutes, tossing his mentor's words around in his head, before exhaling a sigh of defeat. "Fine. I won't do anything you don't want me to. But," Aspenpaw looked up at Minnowtail with determined blue eyes, "if Mossyfoot does hurt you, you'll tell me, right?"

Minnowtail felt her smile waver just for a second, before plastering an even bigger one across her face. "Of course I will, you silly fuzz ball."

She didn't have the heart to tell him that it was too late for that.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Mousewhisker's POV**

If Mousewhisker paced the grassy ground any longer he would be walking through a ditch. He had been up since sun-high, his mind going into overdrive as numerous thoughts and questions raced through it.

_"How am I supposed to prove my innocence? Where am I supposed to live now? ThunderClan will never take me back unless I have solid evidence that I didn't murder Amberpaw. And if I didn't murder her then who did? And why?"_

So many questions, and yet he didn't have a single answer for any of them.

"Ugh," Mousewhisker groaned to no one in particular. "I don't even know where to start!"

Not knowing what to do he started pacing again. "Maybe I can go to another clan for help?" He mused aloud. But just as he entertained that thought, another one came to mind. "What if a cat from _another clan_ murdered her?"

The thought was almost enough to strike the gray and white tom dead.

Mousewhisker flopped ungracefully onto the soft green grass and sighed. "StarClan, please send me guidance," he begged. "I can't be meant to live the life of a loner!" But then something occurred to him: Mousewhisker wasn't clanborn. He, along with Hazeltail and Berrynose, had been born in a barn at the horseplace.

What if… what if living as a loner was _exactly _what StarClan wanted?

"This can't be happening," The former ThunderClan warrior moaned, feeling sick to his stomach.

Mousewhisker felt like he was trapped in a sick, twisted nightmare. Running through absolute darkness, fighting enemies that didn't seem to tire, shaking off the burrs that clung stubbornly to his pelt. The sight of Amberpaw's mangled body was the only thing that kept him going, searching for a way out the nightmare, counting down seconds until he woke up.

And yet, ironically enough, the scene that he was caught up in was nothing but wonderful. Plump mice scurried across the ground in front of him; squirrels chattered noisily to one another; the blooming green leaves above his head provided cool shade during the warm morning, dappling Mousewhisker in honey-colored sunlight.

The light gray and white tom growled softly and buried his head beneath his paws, attempting to tune out the colorful sights and delightful scents that swirled around him, like a hurricane of pleasantness just rubbing it in his face that Amberpaw would never get to enjoy it.

_"New-leaf is a fox-heart." _Mousewhisker thought bitterly.

But then, interrupting Mousewhisker's dark thoughts came such a sweet scent that Mousewhisker's head snapped up immediately and he looked around frantically. _'Mousewhisker…' _The breeze whispered, carrying her playful sing-song voice along with it.

"Amberpaw?" Mousewhisker croaked. "Amberpaw, where are -?"

"Mousewhisker!" The green-eyed tom looked up to see a she-cat standing a couple of fox-lengths away from him, with a slightly smaller tom standing at her shoulder. Mousewhisker narrowed his forest-colored orbs for a minute, attempting to make out the she-cat, and when he did he couldn't help but smile, just a little.

Minnowtail.

The RiverClan warrior's pretty face was completely overshadowed with the huge grin the engulfed her lips. "Do you always take naps on the edge of your borders?" Minnowtail teased, her amber eyes alight with a delighted spark. Her eyes always seemed to have that spark when they were around each other, Mousewhisker had noticed.

Standing up to his paws the tom gave his RiverClan friend a bittersweet smile. "It isn't my border anymore." When confusion clouded Minnowtail's expression, Mousewhisker elaborated. "ThunderClan exiled me last night."

Minnowtail's eyes widened and she gasped, obviously shocked at the news. The tom standing beside her, who Mousewhisker vaguely recognized as Aspenpaw, looked like a mixture of admiration and surprise. "They still exile cats?" He wondered, aloud.

Mousewhisker shrugged as his bad mood made another appearance. "Apparently so," came his dry reply.

Minnowtail shook her head as she recovered from her state of shock. "W-why? Why happened?"

Mousewhisker hesitated. Sure, he had always been good friends with the beautiful she-cat, but he wasn't sure he could trust her to not go back to RiverClan and start spilling the gossip. On the other hand, what could Mousewhisker possibly lose? Besides, her eyes still held their spark.

So with a heavy heart, Mousewhisker relayed last night's events to the two RiverClan cats, not leaving out any details. The gray and white tom was surprised at how much he wanted to finish the story after he started it, and the duo proved to be good listeners. When he was finished Aspenpaw looked at him with suspicious blue eyes. "So you didn't murder her?" He clarified.

Mousewhisker felt his blood slowly start to boil and his fur bristled in defense. "Of course not!" He spat. "Weren't you listening?" Aspenpaw huffed, but Minnowtail gave him a warning glance before looking back at Mousewhisker.

"So what are you going to do now?" She asked curiously. Mousewhisker noticed that her eyes seemed to grow brighter with every passing moment, and her tail tip flicked back and forth with anticipation. Why did she look so… _anxious?_

Mousewhisker shrugged. "I don't have the slightest idea. I don't know where to began, who to question. Heck, I don't even know where to live!"

"RiverClan!" Minnowtail suddenly exclaimed, catching both toms off guard. "It's perfect! I'm sure Mistystar wouldn't object – she's a rather fair leader, and she'll listen to your side of the story. Plus we have no current corrals with ThunderClan, so you wouldn't have to worry about this starting another fight." Minnowtail looked so confident that it took a second for Mousewhisker to process what she was saying.

"Are… are you telling me to live in _RiverClan_?" He asked, almost positive that couldn't be what she was saying.

But much to his surprise, Minnowtail nodded. "That's exactly what I'm saying!"

Aspenpaw's gaze darted from Minnowtail to Mousewhisker, and then back to Minnowtail, looking absolutely horrified. "Um, Minnowtail," he started, not taking his eyes off Mousewhisker. "Remember how you made me promise not to do anything you wouldn't want me to? I think you should promise something along those lines too."

But Minnowtail shrugged off her apprentice's concerns. "Or what? We leave my friend clanless, with nowhere to go?" Minnowtail's amber eyes met Mousewhisker's green eyes. "He needs us."

Mousewhisker's mind was clogged with questions and emotions. "Minnowtail, I appreciate the offer, but once word spreads to the other clans about the murder, I doubt I'll be welcomed in any clan."

"Don't you at least want to try though?" Minnowtail pressed. "Please Mousewhisker, what other options do you have?"

Mousewhisker opened his mouth protest against his friend, when he saw something else enter her eyes; hope.

He had seen it in his friends' eyes the night before.

And there was something else as well, but Mousewhisker quickly chased that thought away. There was no way in StarClan he was reading it right. But the hope was clear and it even renewed Mousewhisker's faith. The light gray and white tom had nothing against swimming; it just wasn't his favorite past time. After all, RiverClan wasn't going to be his permanent home. He would only be staying there until he proved that he was innocent.

Plus, he really was good friends with Minnowtail. The beautiful she-cat was the first apprentice Mousewhisker met at his first gathering, and they immediately formed a friendship. They remained close throughout their apprenticehood, as well as after they became warriors, and when Mapleshade didn't have him training with Blossomfall, he trained with Minnowtail.

Staying in RiverClan with his closest non-ThunderClan friend would be more of a reward than a punishment.

So after a moment's hesitance Mousewhisker nodded. "Alright, if you really don't think Mistystar will throw me out, than…" a small smile played across his lips. "How can I say no?"

"Actually it would be easy to say n-" But Aspenpaw was cut off as Minnowtail purred and pushed over to lick the tom's ear; a gesture of strong friendship.

"Mistystar would have to be crazy to refuse a young, strong warrior!" The graceful warrior beamed. "Just watch, she'll accept you no problem!"

"Um," Aspenpaw meowed, "that might be a bit of an exaggeration, Minnowt-"

"Come on!" Minnowtail exclaimed, ignoring the glare her apprentice shot her. "Let's get to camp! Lead the way Aspenpaw." Aspenpaw switched his glare from Minnowtail to Mousewhisker, but didn't try to argue as he stubbornly lashed his tail and turned around to follow his mentor's orders.

Minnowtail smiled brightly at Mousewhisker as he trotted along her side, flashing her pearly white fangs. Mousewhisker thanked StarClan he had yet to come into contact with those fangs. "So you're sure the clan won't mind?" Mousewhisker pressed on. "Even after they find out why I was exiled?"

Minnowtail flicked an ear. "I never said that. I said Mistystar would be open-minded about the situation, and would be stupid to throw you back out. The clan as a whole however could be another matter." Minnowtail looked a little sheepish. "You, ah, might not have realized it, but RiverClan can tend to be a bit, um, judgey."

Mousewhisker gave her an amused grin. "RiverClan? You don't say."

Minnowtail rolled her light amber orbs and playfully shouldered the tom. "Oh, be serious. Anyway, I'm not sure how they'll take the news, but if Mistystar accepts you, they'll have no choice but to follow suit."

Mousewhisker was silent for a couple heartbeats before saying, "Thanks again for offering to take me to RiverClan." The tom let out a flustered sigh. "I honestly had no idea where to even start clearing my name, but thanks to you," Mousewhisker flashed her a smile. "I'm feeling a lot better about the whole thing."

Minnowtail purred and dipped her head. "Don't mention it. We're friends, and I can't just leave you homeless." Then Minnowtail hesitated before asking, "Um, we are friends, right?"

Mousewhisker wasn't sure why the question was necessary; of course they were friends! Trying to ease her mysterious reluctance the green-eyed tom nudged her and purred. "Best friends," he promised. Minnowtail visually relaxed and a bounce joined her stride. She looked happy.

And as Mousewhisker broke into a steady trot to keep up with her, he realized something: he was happy too.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

When the trio of cats reached RiverClan, Mousewhisker began to really wonder how well RiverClan would take his arrival. Would Minnowtail get in trouble for bringing him? After all, she was no senior warrior, and had trained in the Dark Forest alongside Mousewhisker.

What if RiverClan exiled her too?

Mousewhisker shook the negative thoughts away. He'd had enough of those.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Aspenpaw asked once again, shooting Mousewhisker a suspicious glare. "I don't trust him."

Mousewhisker rolled his vibrant green eyes in an attempt to distract his mind from clawing the tom. That was the fourth time Aspenpaw had said those exact words.

"Aspenpaw," Minnowtail started sharply. "If you're so worried, then you can go do something productive. Why don't you go find Mintfur's rock you supposedly hid?"

Aspenpaw's blue eyes darkened. "I knew I shouldn't have told Birdpaw…" he grumbled, before changing directions and starting towards one of RiverClan's smaller streams. Mousewhisker raised an eyebrow and looked at Minnowtail.

"One of your elders has a favorite rock?"

"Oh, he treasures that thing. Tells every kit the same ol' story of how it's actually a badger tooth, and how he wrestled it _out of the badger's mouth_."

Mousewhisker didn't know whether or not to be amused, or disgusted. "How… interesting?" He commented unsurely.

Minnowtail shrugged. "The kits get a kick out of it." She paused outside RiverClan's entrance and glanced at Mousewhisker. "Are you ready?" She checked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," the tom replied.

Minnowtail nodded but before she could even pick up her paws, a black blur shot out from camp. "Minnowtail, Aspenpaw did you hear?! A ThunderClan patrol just came by and announced that a bloody murder is on the loose!" The black she-cat gasped when she looked upon Minnowtail, and turned around to call into the camp, "Timidpaw, Ripplepaw, Lakepaw, Aspenpaw isn't with Minnowtail! The bloody murderer must've killed him!"

Mousewhisker felt a little awkward at being referred to as "the bloody murderer", but what really worried him was that ThunderClan had already been there.

As soon as the alarm left the black cat's mouth, a small spotted she-cat barreled into her side. "H-he m-murdered Aspenpaw?!" The she-cat squeaked with wide, terrified amber eyes.

Two more bundles of fur joined the she-cats, a white and silver pelt and a brown tabby pelt, both toms. The white and silver tom rolled his electric blue eyes. "Oh, toughen up Timidpaw. Own an ounce of courage, why don't you?"

"Because courage get's you murdered in bloody ways!" Timidpaw shot back. "Birdpaw told me so!"

Mousewhisker was more confused than ever. What mother named their kit 'Timidkit'?

The brown tabby tom seemed to be the voice of reason as he meowed, rather boredly, "or Minnowtail sent him to go do something." The black she-cat actually looked disappointed at this new theory.

"So… the bloody murderer didn't really murder Aspenpaw in a bloody away?" She sighed. "Well, that's uneventful."

"And a tad disappointing," the silver and white tom added.

Finally Minnowtail cleared her throat, getting the four apprentices attention. "First off, Aspenpaw is out fetching the rock he hid from Mintfur, not dead. Secondly," she glared at the black she-cat and silver and white tom. "Birdpaw, Ripplepaw, her name is _Spottedpaw_. Not Timidpaw."

Oh. That made much more sense.

Birdpaw shook her head. "Nope, nada, not anymore! I officially changed it to Timidpaw!" When Minnowtail's glare hardened Birdpaw flinched, before glancing at Spottedpaw. "But I, uh, officially change it back to Spottedpaw."

With a nod Minnowtail said, "Good. Now lastly," she jerked her head towards Mousewhisker. "This is your bloody killer."

Mousewhisker's head snapped over to Minnowtail, betrayal etched into his features. "Why would you introduce me as that?!" He demanded.

The four apprentices' eyes widened as they gazed upon Mousewhisker. "Y-y-you brought the b-bloody murderer h-here?" Spottedpaw asked, shrinking lower and lower to the ground with every word. "Why w-would you do such a t-thing?"

Birdpaw however was much bolder as she dashed over to Mousewhisker's paws, a wild grin engulfing her face. However it vanished as she inspected his paws, and she glared at him with a face of absolute betrayal. "Your paws aren't drenched in blood." She growled. "What kind of bloody murderer doesn't have bloody paws?"

"Check his teeth!" Ripplepaw suggested. "Maybe he eats his victims."

Mousewhisker was waiting for Spottedpaw to pass out, dead.

The brown tabby tom was the only reasonable one. His wide green eyes didn't leave Mousewhisker as he asked, "Minnowtail, who is this?"

"Mousewhisker." Minnowtail answered. "He's a good friend of mine, and believe it or not," she shot Birdpaw and Ripplepaw unimpressed looks. "He isn't a murderer. Someone framed him for his apprentice's death."

"That's what they all say," Birdpaw dismissed.

Ripplepaw eyed Mousewhisker, as if he didn't quite know what to make of him. "That's all swell and dandy, but why did you bring him_here_?"

"Because he has nowhere else to go," Minnowtail pressed, looking desperate. "I wasn't about to leave him!"

The apprentices all exchanged glances, before Lakepaw shrugged. "Well, I'm all for bringing him to Mistystar."

Birdpaw rolled her dark blue eyes. "Whatever. If he isn't a bloody murderer we might as well."

Ripplepaw grinned. "Well then follow us, Mousy!"

Spottedpaw had nothing to say as she raced into camp, desperate to get as far away from him as possible. Her companions chased after her, leaving the warriors alone. Mousewhisker looked tiredly at Minnowtail. "I barely said three sentences, and I'm exhausted."

Minnowtail smiled a little. "Yeah, they're like that. But once you warm up to them, you almost prefer their company over the warriors." As they started into camp, Mousewhisker tried not to think about what lay ahead of him.

"So are they all siblings?" Minnowtail shook her head.

"Birdpaw and Spottedpaw are sisters, and actually they're my younger sisters. Lakepaw and Aspenpaw are brothers, and Ripplepaw is about a moon older then all of them. It's fun, just watching them interact. They're all so close." Minnowtail seemed to sense Mousewhisker's discomfort and she gave him an encouraging nudge.

"Hey, don't worry. Like I said Mistystar is pretty open-minded, and she'll listen to you." Mousewhisker nodded but he didn't reply.

As soon as the ex-ThunderClan tom stepped paw into RiverClan, every set of eyes were glued to him. _"The apprentices must've told everyone I was here," _Mousewhisker thought. A hard stone had settled itself at the bottom of his stomach.

As Minnowtail escorted Mousewhisker to Mistystar's den, Mousewhisker tried to tune out the whispers that followed him.

_"That's him! The tom that murdered his apprentice!"_

_"Yes, yes you're right! What's he doing here?"_

_"Minnowtail has no business bringing him here!"_

Mousewhisker flicked an ear and glanced at his RiverClan companion, but if Minnowtail was affected by the murmurings, she did a good job at covering it up. Minnowtail led the way into a smaller, reed-built den, and the surrounding scent alerted him that it belonged to Mistystar. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw the blue-gray she-cat sitting proudly, watching him approach with narrowed blue eyes.

Quite a crowd had formed outside the den and Mistystar nodded at a pitch black tom, who Mousewhisker recognized at Reedwhisker. "Reedwhisker, have the clan do something productive. They should have more important matters to attend to then listening to gossip." Mousewhisker thought he heard a couple disappointed groans as Reedwhisker started sending out patrols, offering the trio of cats some privacy.

When her clan dispersed Mistystar glanced at Minnowtail. "Don't you have an apprentice who requires your attention?" She asked, not in a rude way, but in a tone that did not leave room for any argument. Minnowtail's gaze darted from Mistystar to Mousewhisker, and then back to her leader.

"With all due respect Mistystar, I would like to stay with Mousewhisker."

Mistystar narrowed her blue eyes furthermore, and Mousewhisker was convinced she was going to deny her subjects' request. However the elegant leader simply shrugged her shoulders before turning to look at Mousewhisker. "A patrol arrived only a few moments after Minnowtail's left, informing us that you had been banished for the murder of Amberpaw. I suppose you're here to deny that claim?"

Mousewhisker swallowed in an attempt to dampen his dry throat before nodding. "I didn't murder my apprentice." He was relieved when his voice didn't shake or crack, instead remaining firm. "I was framed."

"It's true!" Minnowtail jumped in. "Mousewhisker and Amberpaw were quite close, and I kno-" Minnowtail stopped talking as Mistystar fixed her with a hard look.

"I want to hear what _Mousewhisker_ has to say," she meowed, indicating that Minnowtail was to remain silent. The dark gray and white she-cat dipped her head respectfully before fixing her amber gaze on her paws.

Mistystar's face betrayed no emotions as she returned her attention to Mousewhisker. "Elaborate." She simply commanded.

Mousewhisker flicked his tail as he replayed last night's events to the RiverClan leader, who listened patiently, soaking everything in. Minnowtail tried to comment once or twice, but was always silenced by Mistystar. The white-masked she-cat was starting to become frustrated and despite the intensity of the situation, Mousewhisker couldn't help but be amused.

When Mousewhisker finished his tail tip was lashing back and forth, his anger renewed as he thought about being exiled for a false crime. Mistystar eyed Mousewhisker thoughtfully. "Interesting." She remarked. "I suppose that leads me to my next question; what do you expect me, RiverClan, to do about it?"

Mousewhisker glanced worriedly at Minnowtail. This was the part that concerned him. "Minnowtail said that I could possibly stay with RiverClan while I work on proving my innocence." He said, a bit reluctant. Mistystar's blue eyes flashed as she looked at Minnowtail.

"Did she now?" She asked softly, disapproval painfully evident in her tone. For once Minnowtail didn't have anything to say as she stared at her paws. A frown tugging at her lips, Mistystar meowed, "While RiverClan have no corrals with ThunderClan at the moment, that could all change the moment I permit you to stay."

"But Mistystar," Minnowtail exclaimed. "Mousewhisker doesn't have anywhere else to go! You can't just cast him aside and leave him to fend for himse-" Mistystar cut her off.

"I never said I would send him off," Mistystar chided, much to the warriors' surprise. "As you may know, my mother was a ThunderClan she-cat, and I was always on good terms with Firestar." Remorse entered her blue eyes. "ThunderClan offered me a home when my own clan did not. I owe it to Firestar to do the same to one of his own clanmates."

Mousewhisker released a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Minnowtail looked thrilled, however that changed as Mistystar went on. "However," she warned. "I don't want another battle so soon after the Dark Forest war and this action could very well provoke one. So Mousewhisker will be allowed to live in RiverClan for two half-moons, until I decide if he is worth fighting for."

_"If I'm worth fighting for?" _Mousewhisker thought, offended by the statement. However he only dipped his head to Mistystar, not wanting to push his luck.

"Thank you," he grumbled.

Mistystar looked at Minnowtail. "Minnowtail, you are responsible for bringing Mousewhisker here, and you will be responsible for making sure he stays out of trouble, as well as keeping up with your current duties."

Minnowtail grinned. "I'll be my best," she promised.

Mistystar stood up and padded out of her den, gesturing with her tail for the two warriors to follow her. "Very well then. Follow me; it's time for me to put all rumors in their place, and confirm that Mousewhisker will be staying with us."

* * *

**Next Chapter**

**Mousewhisker tries to warn Minnowtail that he isn't going to become a permanent RiverClan warrior, but she refuses to listen. Mossyfoot confronts Mousewhisker, warning him to stay away from Minnowtail. Mousewhisker attempts to visit ThunderClan, to investigate Amberpaw's death.**

* * *

**Review Replies**

**DBZ Warrior Chick - You're welcome :) As for the dream I think that was my favorite part as well. It was really bittersweet to write. So, do you have a favorite apprentice yet or is it too soon to tell?**

**Emberclaw - Oh, thank StarClan you don't think of her that way! As I wrote the chapter I realized that was exactly how she came across and I hated it. So I completely rewrote the scene with Mossyfoot, and added in some sassier moments. I'm glad to see it paid off! And interesting; I would have thought Minnowtail had the harder time, considering Mousewhisker didn't even have a place to live. I think the majority of people choose Minnowtail. **

**Hollyleaf1122 - Oh, don't worry, you're never too late! I appreciate any and all feedback :) I used to ship them too but now I'm much more of a Mouse x Ice fan.**

**Sorrelheart - I feel the EXACT same way about the little scenes! They're anyways the most touching, in my opinion :) ****So, do you have a favorite apprentice yet or is it too soon to tell?**

******Embersky of ShadowClan - I'm glad you adore Mossyfoot so much xD I know most people hate him and all, but honestly, I pity him. He's only acting this way because Minnowtail unconsciously led him on as an apprentice, causing him to believe that he had a future with her. Anyway I love writing Amberpaw scenes, and according to my notebook, we have another one next chapter :) Moving on to the apprentices… honestly, as far as my own OC's go, they rival Smokemask and Dawnstar. Now that could very well be because I only have a handful of OC's, but I have two new completely OC stories planned, so that should even things out. I think my favorite apprentice so far is either Birdpaw or Ripplepaw.**

**Halfsun - Hmm. Goodpoint. Very good point. As for calling her Water-lily, did this chapter help explain that?**

**Silky Kiwi - Holy cow, stop changing your username Kiwi! It's getting confusing xD And yes, I did notice your were on time! I'm very proud of your right now :3 And I can't help if you ship them... especially if I ship them a little myself xD ****So, do you have a favorite apprentice yet or is it too soon to tell?**

**Lolcat123 - Good! You need to be stumped! I cannot have anyone guess who the murder is until I reveal it! And trust me that Mossyfoot gets exactly what he deserves in the end ;) ****So, do you have a favorite apprentice yet or is it too soon to tell?**

**A Petaline Tansywish - … What In the name of StarClan is a petaline? Please explain! As for Minnowtail, I think everyone feels kind of bad for her. I mean,seriously, it's horrible what I have planned for her ;)**

**Jeffrey Dahmer - See, that's what I thought! But a lot of people say Minnowtail because of how ruthless Mossyfoot is… *shrugs* I can see that. ****So, do you have a favorite apprentice yet or is it too soon to tell?**

******Leafsplash - Ello, beta! I just got your preview and I loved it! I'm so super excited for the chapter! And I don't really HATE Mossyfoot; I pity him more then anything. But he gets much worse as the story goes on, but you already know that ;)**

* * *

**Question of the Day**

**How do you rank the clans? **

**My opinion: First - ShadowClan; Second - ThunderClan; Third - SkyClan ; Fourth - RiverClan; Fifth - WindClan**


End file.
